


La filosofía del deber-ser

by Damablanca



Series: Palabras. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: Brienne y la Guillotina de Hume.





	

Brienne conoció a Jaime en un debate en la facultad de Ciencias Políticas de bastión de Tormentas. Ambos apoyaban a diferentes candidatos, y por ende cada uno refutaban todas las aseveraciones del contrario como si se estuvieran defendiendo a ellos mismos, y más de una vez los moderadores les llamaron la atención sobre su poco discreta discusión, hasta el punto que se vieron en la obligación de salir fuera del auditorio.

Terminaron en un restaurante, continuando la discusión entre café y café. Ella prefería una línea liberal moderada y él la corriente independiente, por lo que nunca pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, aunque ninguno pretendiera ser extremista. Hablaron durante horas, hasta que uno de los meseros les hizo notar que estaban ocupando la mesa casi sin ordenar nada.

Jaime le dijo que se llamaba Webber, por lo que fue su primera mentira. También le dijo que ella era demasiado ingenua, a lo que Brienne respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La vida estaba llena de pequeñas elecciones. Ésta era la suya.

* * *

 

Brienne siempre pensó que seguir la carrera de leyes sólo se justificaba por las oportunidades que tendría afuera, con el diploma en la mano y la posibilidad de incorporarse al trabajo de las organizaciones no gubernamentales.

* * *

 

Jaime o Webber le dijo que trabajaba escribiendo discursos. Era por eso que se encontraban tan a menudo en las congregaciones políticas. Y era por eso que sabía que si Brienne apoyaba a un candidato opositor al suyo, éste perdería en el debate. Y era cierto, si él escribía el discurso era difícil ganar la batalla, no interesaba realmente la ideología del orador.

* * *

Brienne hacía tanto trabajo social como podía. Jaime un día la llamó para decirle que no habían suficientes causas perdidas para ella cuando venía a la capital. Le invitó un trago en un bar de paso y ella aceptó.

Él siempre escuchaba atentamente sobre sus planes, sobre alguna nueva enmienda o ley que estaban promoviendo, sobre la paz en las Ciudades libres, lo que fuera suficientemente impersonal, lo que fuera que ella dijera para distraer de las cosas en verdad podrían importar a media noche en un bar con una ronda de tequila.

* * *

 

Una vez se encontraron en Poza de la Doncella. Fueron a pasear, aprovechando una feria medieval que se llevaba a cabo, con personas disfrazadas y bardos y espadas y coronas, todo lo divertido y todo lo falso.

Brienne le preguntó por qué él hacía eso. Por qué trabajaba para personas en las que no creía, por qué defendía posturas que no eran suyas realmente.

Él hombre solo se encogió de hombros. Brienne pensó que la insultaría, pero él solo murmuró:

"Busco refutar la solución de Searle."

Ella no sabía de lo que hablaba y él no buscó explicarse más allá.

* * *

 

Él le dijo que harían un trato. Le dijo que la próxima vez que volvieran a verse harían algo diferente. Algo que no tuviera que ver con política o trabajo o ideales de cajón. 

Esa próxima vez fue en la despedida de soltera de una amiga de Brienne. Ninguno de los dos había esperado verse y la noche se sintió cargada con una nueva emoción que ninguno de los dos podía descifrar.

* * *

 

La primera vez que durmieron juntos, cuando Webber ya no existía, sino sólo Jaime, Brienne despertó en la madrugada, adolorida y exhausta, con una idea que la había golpeado de pronto. Lo despertó sin contemplaciones y a pesar de las protestas.

"La guillotina de Hume."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás buscando invalidar la solución a una teoría que de por sí no tiene respuesta."

Jaime sonrió.

"Solo tu podrías esperar discutir de ética luego de gritar mi nombre en medio de un mar de obscenidades."

"Yo no digo obscenidades." Contestó ella muy seria.

"La vida está llena de pequeñas paradojas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> El problema del ser y el deber ser (también llamado la guillotina de Hume, y muchas veces confundido con la falacia naturalista) es un problema en metaética acerca de la posibilidad de deducir oraciones normativas a partir de oraciones descriptivas. Las oraciones descriptivas son aquellas que dicen lo que es el caso, mientras que las oraciones normativas son aquellas que dicen lo que debe ser el caso. Tómese por ejemplo el siguiente par de oraciones:
> 
> Nerón es cruel.  
> Nerón debe ser cruel.
> 
> En 1964, John Searle publicó un artículo titulado How to Derive 'Ought' From 'Is', donde propone una solución al problema. Según Searle, el hecho de hacer una promesa, lo coloca a uno bajo la obligación de cumplirla, simplemente por definición de lo que significa hacer una promesa. Hacer una promesa es "colocarse a uno mismo bajo una obligación", de modo que el acto de prometer deriva en el deber de cumplir lo prometido.  
> Fuente: Wikipedia


End file.
